


WinterxWidow OneShot

by Meracles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Orgasm, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier/Black Widow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles
Summary: Created doing Inktober Writing Challenge October 2019.Natasha looks for Bucky Barnes after he becomes a ghost to the team. This is not based after any interactions in the movies, but uses the characters as WinterWidow is an awesome pairing that should have happened!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Winter Soldier/Black Widow
Kudos: 15





	WinterxWidow OneShot

Natasha pushed open her hotel suite door, throwing her bag on the floor and dumping her jacket. Her feet were heavy as she wandered over to the bed, taking a seat and beginning to unzip her boots. That's when she felt it - the sense of someone else in her room. She glanced around, slowly feeling for the gun strapped to her hip. The hotel room window was open and as she stood, that's when she felt him. His presence in the shadows. She unsnapped her gun the holster but he was faster. Damn super soldier serum. He had her back up against the wall, his hand forcing her hand to drop the sidearm as she felt the cold metal of his fingers curling round her neck.   
She choked out, bring her free hand to curl round his metal wrist, her eyes starting to water as the pressure became greater.  
"Buck -" she choked out as his eyes searching hers. Bucky Barnes had been on the run for far too long, lost and confused. He pressed closer to her, his eyes turning stern and cold.  
"Why are you following me?" he growled out, his face mere inches from hers. He loosened his grip enough for her to answer. With a cough, she tried to shake her head clear of the oxygen-starved fog.  
"It's what I do, it's my job," her grip on his arm tightened to no avail, her fingers slipping on the metal. "Steve...he's - trying to find you."  
Bucky's face softened when he heard Steve's name. His memories came in flashes and the only constant was Steve. He felt familiar to him - like brothers and comrades.  
"Then tell him to leave me alone. I don't need finding," he pushed away from her violently, causing her to cough out at the release of her neck. He paced away towards the window, but Natasha pushed off the walk quickly, beating him to his exit and stood in front on him.  
"Bucky, you don't need to hide, we can help you - help you lay low, figure out a plan." she tried to explain to him. She knew exactly how he was feeling - the guilt of who he was eating him up from the inside. It's exactly how she felt, and still feels every day.  
"The best thing you can do Nat, is leave me alone." he murmured, sidestepping her, but again she was too quick, and spun with him, gripping his arm.  
"You don't have to do this alone Bucky..."  
His eyes locked on her grasp on his right arm, trailing up to her face. Her red hair framed her features in soft curls; round blue eyes looked almost pleading. They had history - a colourful chequered past of near death experiences and violence. But in this moment, she was trying to help him and he couldn't figure out why. He didn't deserve it.  
"I'm better on my own."  
"I always thought the same thing," she said softly, her thumb absentmindedly stroking across his bicep. The small gesture caught his attention as he felt the hairs on his arm stand with a shiver. "But I mean it, James, don't do this on your own."  
His brow furrowed at the use of his first name. It was close, personal, and her proximity to him was starting to cause, issues. As if she was reading every thought on his face, she pressed close and surprised him when she stood straight and pulled him in to a kiss, her hand finding the back of his neck. His eyes closed, confusion etched on his face, even more so because he didn't push away, he didn't fight it. Because he needed this, and wanted this. And she was there for the taking.  
Bucky pressed into the kiss harder, his hands now gripping her and pushing her backwards to the bed. Natasha had no idea what she was doing as she allowed him to press her down into the mattress, shirts tearing off their bodies, hands fumbling over jeans, but all she knew was that she wanted to make him feel good; it was as if she could hear his mind screaming out, and she wanted to quieten the noise the best way she knew she could. It was part of her training after all - the art of co-operation through seduction.  
Her breath hitched a little as his shirt lifted away from his body, her eye catching sight of the scars that scattered the join between his torso and his left arm. What surprised her was the tug on her heart and the catch in her throat. She pushed it aside by fisting her hands into his hair and dragging him down to her as his hands found her hips, dragging her underwear down her legs. Her legs made work of pushing his boxers down by squeezing her thighs against him. His lips found her neck, grazing his teeth as his blood ran hotter, pooling in his groin and hardening his cock that pressed against her core. Natasha arched into him, enjoying the firmness of his body on top of hers.  
Bucky cradled her neck with his right hand, tilting her head back as he hungrily spread kisses down her neck. It had been so long since he had held a woman and Natasha felt, incredible. The curves of her body were perfect and as he kissed his way down he groaned at the feel of her breast in his mouth, the noises she made as his hands travelled across her body.  
Natasha waited for Bucky's hands to find her waist, before rolling them over, straddling his hips as she circled her hips against his, feeling his hard cock against her folds and making Bucky emit a low, possessive growl. It was like a spark was ignited and his hands squeezed her hips, pushing her down as he thrust up against her, pushing into her entrance. She let out a moan as she started to ride him, desperation oozing from the both of them from the longevity of human touch. Natasha leans forward to claim his lips as hers once again, feeling the tendrils of his deep brown hair with her fingers, a slightly tenderness behind the action while her other hand grasped his wrist to steady the hard thrusts inside of her.   
It wasn't long for either one of them to feel the orgasm snap inside of them. Bucky was first, letting out deep pants as his eyes focussed on his cock disappearing in and out of her pussy that his vision suddenly blurred and he came hard inside her, groaning low in his throat as his hot seed coated her walls, his cock twitching when empty. This spurred on hers, grasping in his hair and calling out his name as she tips her head back, moaning out into the room as her orgasm caused her clench, rolling her hips haphazardly to drive the pleasure through her veins.  
She slumps forward into Bucky's arms that instinctively wrap round her, rolling to the side. And he holds her, he's unsure for how long, until sleep creeps in for them both.


End file.
